Angel's Eyes
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Alexia Stark is the little sister of Tony Stark. Her life isn't what people expect her life to be and Tony doesn't know what she does over half of the time. But her life isn't always what it seems when she meets none other than Captain Rogers himself after he was frozen in the ice. And she is in for a rollercoaster of a life.


Angel's Eyes

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Alexia Stark is the little sister of Tony Stark. Her life isn't what people expect her life to be and Tony doesn't know what she does over half of the time. But her life isn't always what it seems when she meets none other than Captain Rogers himself after he was frozen in the ice. And she is in for a rollercoaster of a life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Iron Man, or anyone else other than Alexia Stark.

Authoress Note: I know I know I need to stop writing stories and focus on the ones that I have, but I have so much free time since I have no net at home that I have been just writing more and more often. I just decided that it was best that I wrote this before I forgot it. Don't worry though. I am able to keep my stories very much straight. This will be set before Iron Man even starts, but a familiar face will be showing up in this chapter to meet up with Alexia. But there will also be two other characters in this chapter as well. I am not going to say who they are. They will be revealed soon enough in this chapter. I am not sure of how long the chapters will be during this story, but I have a feeling that some of them will be fairly long. I try my best not to write overly long chapters. So this will be a task to not make them 5000 words. That in my opinion is just a tad bit too long for me as a writer because my mind would go haywire and I would make them very confusing as well. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Angel's Eyes.

Chapter 1

Recruitment

June 6, 2008

"Thanks Rhodey. I am glad that you were able to show." A young woman with long black hair and bright green eyes dressed in a button down red shirt, a black skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, and a pair of black heels called back to the Colonel Rhodes. She waved and walked through the door of her home. She dropped her keys onto the table that was by the door. She walked over to the couch and threw the cap and gown that she carried onto it. She ran her hands through her hair. She was upset. "I should have known." She said to herself. She gripped onto her hair like she was going mad. "I should have known that he would have missed my graduation. He knew how important it was that I was graduating from MIT."

Her cellphone rang alerting her that someone was calling her. She groaned and picked up the cellphone and saw that it was Obadiah calling her. She answered her phone. "Hello?" She said softly.

"Hey Alex how was graduation?" Obadiah asked the young 18 year old.

Alex let out a soft sigh. "It was fine."

"You don't sound fine, Alexia… what is wrong?" Obadiah asked trying to coax the teenager into telling him what was wrong. He knew what was wrong though. He just wanted her to tell him.

Alex ran her hand through her hair. "You already know what is wrong, Obi." She said softly, as she flopped down onto her couch.

"Tony didn't show did he?" Obadiah asked her softly.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Alex muttered, as she took her high heels off. "He knew that this was important. I mean how many times do you graduate from college?"

Obadiah let out a soft sigh. He knew that this graduation was important to Alex. "I know that it was important to you, Alex."

"He was busy with work again wasn't he?" Alex said softly.

"You know Tony." Obadiah said to Alex. "He is always working. Your father would have been proud of you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Tony has told me stories of dad and none of them were good ones. According to Tony he was cold hearted." Alex said running a hand through her black locks. "But Tony at least he should have been there." Alex shook her head. She heard a knock on the door. "I have to go. Someone is at the door."

"Have a good night Alex."

"Yeah, night Obi." Alex said hanging up her phone. She got up to her feet and shuffled to the door. She opened it and saw a man with brown hair dressed in a black and white suit. She raised her eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The man looked at Alex. "Alexia Stark?" He asked, knowing that he had come to the right place.

She blinked a few times. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked still confused of why a man was here at her door.

"My name is Phil Coulson and I am from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow that seems like a mouthful." Alex said leaning against the doorframe looking at the man still trying to figure out why he was here. "Mind telling me why you are here Mr. Coulson?"

He held out the folder that he had in his hand out to her.

"What's this?" She questioned looking at him in confusion.

"This file is what I am to give you." Phil explained.

"What for?"

"Your father left that behind in hopes that you would accept it." Phil told her. He had hopes that Alexia would be just what her father wanted her to become. Perhaps become an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.

Alex took the file from Phil. She looked at him. "My father wanted me to accept this?" She questioned him. "I am sorry, but that doesn't sound like the Howard Stark that I know."

"It will become clearer when you read the information that I had given you, Miss Stark."

Alex looked at him. "I will look at it, but I cannot tell you much more than that Mr. Coulson."

Phil nodded his head. "There is a card in there when you come to your choice. It is mine." He explained to her.

Alex nodded her head. "Thank you Mr. Coulson and have a safe trip." She told him.

"You have a wonderful night Miss Stark."

Alex closed her door and looked at the folder that was now in her hands. "Dad what are you pulling me into this time after all these years of being gone…" She muttered to herself, as she walked over to the couch to begin looking over the file that Phil Coulson had given to her. She was about to open the folder when AC/DC's Highway to Hell rang through her living room. She groaned. Of course he would call. It took him that long to realize that he had fucked up. She picked up her phone. "Hello." She said softly trying not to get angry at the person that was on the other end of this phone call.

"Alex I am so sorry." Tony said sounding like he was out of breath.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Tony. How hard was it to not forget that today was your little sister's graduation. Hell Tony, Rhody had come to my graduation. Obadiah told me that you were busy with work again. I had called you this morning to remind you and you couldn't even do that." Tears began to spring to her eyes. She was still upset with the fact that Tony had missed her graduation from college.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to miss your graduation."

"No, you did mean to miss it. To you work is more important than your own sister. God you are so much like dad than you care to admit. I'll talk to you later Anthony." She said using his full name. "I need time to calm down."

"Alex…"

Alex hung up her phone and switched it off. She didn't want to talk to Tony again tonight. She was still hurt that he would miss such a thing such as her graduation. Alex wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye onto her cheek. She took a deep breath and opened the file. She quirked her eyebrow as she began to read what was in this file. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." She shook her head. "Don't know why they don't call it Shield." She muttered to herself as she continued to read it. "Founding Members, Howard Stark, Margaret Carter, and Nicholas Fury…" She ran her hand through her hair as she found a letter that was addressed to her. She read the letter carefully. It was from none other than her father.

The letter was explaining everything to her. Every single little thing including what the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division was all about. He even explained that he wanted her to become part of it as an agent.

Alex let out a soft sigh. Her father wanted her to become an agent. Something that Tony wasn't cut out for. Not in the least bit. But him wanting her to be part of this agency was something that she was not sure of what she could do. She didn't even know if she could even handle being an agent. "Yeah thanks dad. Explaining it the best you can." She scoffed. "Me being an agent? Ha that is a laugh. I know nothing about what you did." She shook her head. She would have to think on it that was for sure. She didn't have much of a choice. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten. She tiredly got up to her feet and she would sleep on it that was for sure.

She walked to her room and changed out of the clothes that she wore. She slipped on a simple tank top and shorts. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then crawled into bed. She turned her phone on and turned it down so the calls wouldn't bother her while she was sleeping. She had a lot to think about while she was sleeping.

The next morning she woke up fairly early. She had made her choice. She was going to do as her father had asked her to do. She found the card that Phil Coulson had left her. She picked up her cellphone and dialed the number to get a hold of Phil Coulson to join the agency that her father had explained to her through that letter.

"Agent Coulson."

"Agent Coulson this is Alexia Stark. I'm in."

Alex was in a room by herself waiting for who ever the director was of Shield. She had changed into something that was comfortable yet still fashionable like she was in for a business meeting. She had been in enough of those to know what to wear. She was in a black button up blouse and a black skirt with matching black heels. She had a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She hadn't been waiting long, but she wasn't sure of what she was going to get now joining Shield. She wasn't sure of what Shield was going to make her do while she was working for them. Perhaps this was her chance to make a life that Tony would never ever find out about and step out of his shadow and be someone that was worthwhile.

"Miss Alexia Stark." A male voice rang out causing her to turn her head. "My name is Nick Fury."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I know there ain't much happening in this chapter. I promise that there will be things picking up soon. I just wanted to get a base down of what was going on in this story which right now isn't much. I hope that it was good and I hope that you leave a review. Please let me know what you think and please let me know what you think of Alexia so far. You will see her grow up that is for sure. Just please keep in mind that at the moment she is 18 years old so she is going to be having issues in the beginning of this. She most likely will have issues throughout the stories especially if it deals with Tony. I suppose I should put it this way they have a love hate relationship with one another. I promise that they will get a better relationship as this story goes on, but it will still be a love hate relationship just due to the fact that Tony loves the limelight and well Alexia isn't one for the limelight as much as her big brother. Anyways I usually don't have ending quotes this long, but please leave a review and tell me what you think. Please don't be rude. Please be polite. I want to be able to write a lot better. I hope that I will be able to update this soon. Until next time.


End file.
